Star Attraction
by WarriorPrincess3
Summary: When actor Klaus Mikaelson meets Caroline Forbes at a club, what was supposed to be a one night thing tuned into an entire business arrangement when they have to pretend to be the perfect couple so that Klaus can land a huge movie role. Klaroline. Kalijah. Delena
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was always the picture perfect girl in high school with the perfect live, she was the head cheerleader, all the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her but as soon as she went away to college in New York City, that all changed she was just another pretty face in the crowd and now here she is a year after graduating college sharing an apartment with one of her best friends who just happens to be a worldwide famous model, Katherine Gilbert.

Caroline stormed into her shared apartment angrily and went directly to the liquor cabinet; she took the expensive bourbon bottle and drank directly from it. She tuned around just in time to see a mass of brown hair coming out of the bathroom. "What happened to you, you look terrible" her roommate, Katherine asked the blonde.

"I got fired, who gets freaking fired from a waitress job? that's like the easiest thing to do and I need the money, I can't ask my mom because I'm too damn proud and I need the money to help pay rent, I just ca-" Caroline ranted with tears swelling in her eyes.

Katherine walked towards her friend in distress and threw her arms around the skinny blonde, trying too soothe her "Why did you get fired, babes"

Caroline pulled away from her friend just a little to look at her in the eyes "S-some asshole g-grabbed m-my ass so I s-slapped him a-and he complained t-to the big b-boss" The blonde tied to say through her tears, she could see Katherine clenching her jaw, she was really lucky to have a friend like Katherine, they were more then roommates, they were like sisters and most people thought that Katherine was a cold hearted bitch but that was just a façade, she just didn't like to let people in easily.

"You know that you don't have to worry about money or anything, right? I could just pay-" The brunette tried to say but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"No, I'm not going to rely on you for money; you know how I feel about taking other people's money"

Katherine starred at her blonde friend with admiration because no matter how tough it get, she still seems to be independent and she wants to fix her problems on her own "Alright fine, but it's Friday night and you're a hot twenty three year old so you and I are going to that new club that opened last week and I'm not taking no for an answer"

Caroline was just about to refuse like all the other times and just watch reruns of FRIENDS and eat ice-cream like the loser she thought she was but she decided to heck with it "Fine, but I don't have anything to wear" The blonde complained.

"That's what I'm here for, I could be like your fairy god mother" Katherine replied happily, rubbing her hand together. The brunette walked into her walk in closet, Katherine came back a minute later with a skin tight red lace dress with sleeves, the dress seems to end just above her thighs.

"I wore this number in that runway show in London, you can pair it with that black high heels Bonnie got you for your birthday, you never even wore them and they make your legs look hot, they would look better on me but- ugh just go get changed" The brunette said, throwing the dress in Caroline's direction and going back into her closet to go pick a outfit for herself.

* * *

An hour later Caroline emerged from the bathroom wearing the red dress and the black shoes, she was also wearing red lipstick with a winged eye liner, she didn't wear much eye make up because she didn't want to overdue it and look like a clown , she also pinned her hair to one side (her left side). She had to admit she looked pretty good, but she could barely walk in the heels.

She stumbled out of the bathroom to see Katherine putting in her black hoop earrings in her ears, she was wearing a sleeveless skin tight black dress with bright yellow seven inch stilettos, her make up consisted of smoky eyes and lip gloss and her usually curly hair was straight.

"Wow for a second there I thought you were Lena" Caroline looked at her brunette friend with astonishment.

Katherine shrugged and rolled her eyes "Oh puh-lease like Elena can pull this off" The feisty brunette stated while gesturing at herself "This properly sound really gay but I'd do you, you look hot"

"Uh thanks… I guess. Hey, did you invite Bonnie" The blonde replied absentmindedly. Caroline grabbed her purse and made sure all the windows were closed and the light were off before Katherine and herself made their way to the elevator. The blonde made a deal with herself, she's going to forget all of her problems for one night and just enjoy herself.

"She's busy filming her new music video 'put your graffiti on me', I was on set earlier and that video is going to be hot, no wonder Jer can't keep his hand of her" Katherine giggled thinking about her younger brother and the singer everyone knows as Bonnie Bennet.

The two girls made their way through the lobby; Caroline smiled at their doorman, Jackson while Katherine ignored him "Are we going with the limo?" The blonde asked curiously, no matter how many times she rides in all these fancy cars, she will never get used to it.

Katherine smirked "Nope, I wanted to drive" The brunette replied when they exited their apartment building, there were reporters scattered outside the building and once the two girls exited the papparzi's started screaming to get the model's attention, this was the part that Caroline hated when she went out with Katherine, that's why she mostly stayed inside.

"Katherine! Katherine! Are the rumours true that you're dating football god Matt Donavan?" One of the reporters asked, both Katherine and Caroline recognized her as Andy Starr.

"No, I'm unfortunately not dating anyone at the moment and Matt and I are just really good friends" The brunette replied while dragging a distraught Caroline who kept looking towards the ground, by her hand towards the sleek black camaro that the driver just brought around to the front.

Katherine ignored all the questions she received until she got the keys from the driver and climbed into the driver side. Caroline closed the passenger side door "I don't know how you deal with that everyday" The blonde stated.

"Neither do I" The brunette replied as she took of her shoes and started driving, making sure that she didn't hit anyone with her car "Can't they just leave me alone" Katherine muttered.

* * *

"I'm sorry Miss but you're name's not on the list but I'm sure we can arrange some sort of an agreement" Caroline and Katherine heard the bouncer said who was looking at both of them up and down not so discreetly. Both Katherine and Caroline had on their huge sun glasses that they kept in the camaro's clove department.

Katherine took her sunglasses of "Do you know who I am? I'm Katherine Gilbert and if you don't let us in, I want to speak to your manager" The brunette replied bitchily.

"Oh sorry Miss Gilbert, I-I wasn't aware.." the bouncer tried to say but got cut off by Katherine who just grabbed Caroline's hand and walked into the club.

They could hear the loud music from outside the club but when they entered it was so much louder and busier. Katherine and Caroline both put their sunglasses in their purses. Katherine started walking towards the VIP section and Caroline just followed closely behind.

They walked towards the big man who was making sure that everyone in the VIP section was suppose to be there. Katherine whispered something in his ear and then he allowed then he moves to the side, slowing them to enter.

"I'm feeling really out of place here" Caroline said as she stared at all the faces she only saw in movies and music videos. Caroline never went clubbing with Katherine because she really wasn't meant for this life style.

"You'll be fine, just keep it cool" Katherine whispered in the blonde's ear because the music was too loud.

"Ohmygosh is that Orlando Bloom? OH MY GOD he's coming over!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. It was like the blonde was seeing a famous person for the first time and that offended Katherine because the blonde was living with one of the most known models out there.

Katherine rolled her eyes "So much for keeping it cool" The brunette muttered "Orlando, hey! How are you" Katherine exclaimed as she hugged the English actor.

"I'm great, wow you look amazing Kitty Kat" he replied as he hugged her back.

Katherine giggled "I would like you to meet my friend Caroline….who turned mute within five minutes of being here" Katherine said when she noticed that Caroline was just standing there.

The actor chuckled, he took Caroline's hand and brought it towards his mouth "It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline" He stated as he kissed her hand.

"I'm dead" The blonde blurted out without thinking "I mean it's nice to meet you too, God your hot, I mean your acting is hot and I just realised that, that didn't make any sense so I'm just going to shut up" The blonde rambled which caused Katherine to face palm herself.

Orlando laughed "I have to go but I'll see you two lovely ladies later in the evening" The English actor replied and then he started walking into the crowd.

Katherine sighed and hit the blonde with her purse "God your hot, I mean your acting's hot" the brunette mocked her friend "What happened to acting cool?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to this!" Caroline defended herself "And can you be a little nicer, I mean I just got fired like two hours ago"

The feisty brunette rolled her eyes and took a shot glass from the waitress who just walked pass them, she downed her shot in one movement and frowned when she noticed who was walking towards them.

Katherine put on her best fake smile when she noticed her blonde frenemy, who was wearing a short dark purple strapless dress with expensive black heels, getting closer to Caroline and herself. "Rebekah! Hey" the brunette exclaimed as she threw her arms around the other well known model.

"This is my friend Caroline" Katherine introduced the other blonde as soon as she and Rebekah finished hugging.

"I've never seen you around her Caroline" The blonde noted, trying to make conversation, the first thing that Caroline noticed about the blonde was her accent, gosh she was a sucker for accents.

"This isn't usually my scene" Caroline replied looking at the blonde model.

Rebekah looked at the other blonde up and down with a satisfied smile "I'm sure you'll fit right in Caroline, you look beautiful…now if you'll excuse me I really need to go tell Kriss Jenner everything that she's doing wrong with her children, did you see that nude picture of Kendall on the web?"

"You're just upset because your nude photoshoot last year didn't trend on twitter" Katherine replied with a fake smile.

Rebekah just starred at the brunette before she smiled again "Well I was twenty two when I had mine and Kendall's just a naive eighteen year old, she's not even legal to drink, now if you'll excuse me I really need to talk to Kris before she leaves"

"Why does she look so familiar?" Caroline asked Katherine when Rebekah was out of earshot.

Katherine just rolled her eyes "The only reason she's a model is because her brother hooked her up and of course when an A list actor wants something, an A list actor get's it"

"She's an A list actor?" Caroline asked confused.

Katherine face palmed herself again "No, her brother's the A list actor, the famous Niklaus Mikaelson" Caroline only got more confused by the second "And let me guess by the look on your face, you've never heard of him? Have you lived under a rock for all your life?"

Caroline just rolled her eyes "Wait a minute was Rebekah that model who attacked that papparazi for taking a picture of her without make up? She does sound like a bitch" Caroline agreed.

"Don't talk about her like that, she's my friend" Katherine said which caused Caroline to roll her eyes, she really didn't understand celebrities.__

* * *

It was already two hours later and Caroline found herself at the bar while Katherine was dancing with Nikki Reed. The blonde was already tipsy but against her better judgement, she ordered another martini.

She felt someone moving into the chair next to het, she looked to her right and if she was a cartoon her mouth would be on the floor by now, sitting in the chair next to her was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen, he was busy on his phone.

"Scotch, neat" The mystery man replied with an thick British accent without looking away from his phone.

"You know love, if you want an autograph you could just ask?" The mystery man said, putting his phone in his pocket.

Caroline snorted "Why would I ask you for an autograph? And I wasn't starring I was just looking" The blonde defended herself.

"Of course you were" The British mystery man replied sarcastically "Do you know who I am?" The man questioned the blonde.

The blonde thought about it but she didn't know him, she would certainly remember a face like that "Nope, I'm Caroline" she introduced herself.

"Klaus" the hot british guy replied which caused the blonde to giggle.

"What kind of name is Klaus?"

"It's an unusual name, I'll give you that, love, but one thing I like about my name is that it rolls of the tongue easily especially in the bedroom" Klaus replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a small smirk when he noticed the blonde beauty's expression.

An hour later, they were both wasted and laughing together like old friends "I think we should get out of here" Caroline whispered seductively as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"I couldn't agree with you more, love"

* * *

**That's it, what did you think? Hate it love it? I'll continue this story if I get more then ten reviews so review/favourite and follow if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola I want to thank everyone that reviewed/favourite and followed this story, it means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Caroline cringed when she felt the light streaming in from the gap in the dark curtains. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately realised that she wasn't in the comfort of her own bed, instead her head rested on a well sculpted chest and she was highly aware of the toned arms around her waist.

The blonde started to panic when the memories of the night before started coming back to her, she carefully slid out of the bed, trying not to wake up her bed partner. She gathered her underwear which was on the lamp and her dress which was on the floor, she didn't bother with her bra because she noticed that it was under Klaus's body. The blonde hurriedly went to the bathroom in the room to get dressed.

Caroline emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later and retrieved her purse from the bedside table, she spared one more glance towards the sleeping man in the bed before she exited the spacious room. The blonde walked down the stairs only to see her shoes lying on the floor.

Caroline bended down to retrieve her shoes when she heard someone opening a door behind her. "Going somewhere?" an unknown voice questioned. Caroline cursed herself silently for being caught and quickly turned around only to come face to face with an attractive guy who was properly around her age, maybe a year older.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde asked the handsome stranger without thinking about what she just said.

The man in question raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly "I don't think I need a reason to visit my favourite brother, darling"

Caroline blushed before stepping around the cocky man "I should properly uh go" the blonde suggested before she embarrassed herself some more, she retraced her steps; she felt relief wash over here when she saw the front door.

When the blonde reached outside, she immediately pulled out her phone from her purse and cursed silently when she realised that her battery was dead "Seriously?". Caroline took out her sunglasses and placed them on her eyes, ready to take the walk of shame to the nearest payphone. She refused to go back into that house, she still had a little dignity left.

After twenty minutes of walking she finally saw a payphone and practically runs to it and immediately dialled Katherine's number, she sighed when it went straight to voicemail and dialled Bonnie's number instead.

"Hello" The blonde thanked God when Bonnie answered her phone.

"Thank God, can you come pick me up, please" Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline? Where the hell are you? Kat called me up at 2 am asking me if I hadn't seen you. We were afraid you were lying in a ditch somewhere" A distraught Bonnie replied.

"I'll tell you everything later, can you just came pick me up please" Caroline looked around at her surroundings "I'm near a coffee shop uh Joe's coffee, come get me please"

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way"

* * *

Caroline sighed in relief when she noticed the familiar SUV pulling up the curb "Get in loser, we're going shopping" She heard the soothing voice of one of her closest friends.

Caroline rolled her eyes and hurriedly climbed into the car "Seriously? A mean girl's reference" The blonde asked once Bonnie started driving again.

"It's the only thing that came to mind" Bonnie shrugged and looked the blonde over "You look like hell, are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Caroline sighed and started telling Bonnie about her adventurous night that was supposed to be just Katherine and herself going to a club and enjoying themselves but she ended up going home with a stranger which she also enjoyed…very much.

"Caroline Forbes! You dirty little slut! I would have never pegged you for a one night stand kind of girl, I'm so proud of you" Bonnie joked while taking one hand of the steering wheel to wipe an imaginary tear from her eye "You're growing up so fast"

The blonde send an dirty look towards her friend "Real mature. This is serious Bonnie, I can't believe I did that, I'm never drinking alcohol again, God my head hurts" Caroline complained while rubbing head.

"It's not that big of an deal Care, it's time you let loose a little and I think that you deserved it, I mean you did say that you liked it"

"That's not the point Bonnie, I slept with an complete stranger, I don't even remember his name" The blonde rambled worriedly.

Bonnie only rolled her eyes before pulling the car into a filling station "What are you do-" Caroline tried to say but got cut of by Bonnie taking the sunglasses of Caroline's face and putting it on her own eyes. "Seriously? I need those"

Bonnie just shrugged and climbed out of the car "Stay in the car, I'm just gong to grab you some aspirin it looks like you need them" She stated as she closed the car door and walked towards the shop.

Caroline sighed and only leaned further into the car seat, closing her eyes and waiting for her friend to return. She looked out of the window five minutes later and saw Bonnie walking towards the car with a magazine in her hands, her mouth was practically on the floor while she stared at the magazine. _There's properly a bad picture of the singer on the front page, _Caroline thought to herself.

When Bonnie climbed into the car again, she starred at Caroline with amazement before she broke into a grin "I think I know who you slept with" Bonnie said as she turned the magazine towards Caroline. The headline was **Another one of Klaus's flings? **and the magazine cover was of Caroline and Klaus making out behind the club.

"What the hell, my hair looks terrible!" The blonde complained "Wait a minute, why am I on the cover?!" The blonde exclaimed, she's starting to breathe heavily as she took the magazine out of Bonnie's hand.

"You slept with a freaking actor!" Bonnie exclaimed while laughing "My God Caroline stop panicking, I swear to God if you throw up in this car, I'm going to skin you alive!" The singer threatened when she noticed that Caroline was looking a little green.

"I'm not going to throw up, I'm fine" The blonde reassured her friend once her breathing tuned back to normal "Oh My God Bonnie! My mom's going to think I'm a ho, I don't want to be a ho!"

* * *

Klaus just finished taking his shower and putting on his sweatpants, he walked out of his bathroom and saw an agitated looking Elijah sitting on his unmade bed. "Good Morning, brother, I'm surprised to see you here"

"What is this Niklaus?" The older Mikaelson questioned his brother, showing him the magazine in his hands.

"That's clearly me, kissing an beautiful blonde" Klaus stated.

"I'm well aware of what this is, I'm just wondering why this is on the cover of some magazine" The older Mikaelson questioned his brother. "They're never going to hire you now" he muttered under his breath.

"Who?" The blonde questioned.

Elijah sighed "The directors to that movie, you desperately want to be in considered hiring you, they called me last night" The older man starred at his brother, who's practically smiling from ear to ear "but they were afraid to hire you because of your bad reputation that's why, I wanted you to lay low and going to a club is not laying low, Niklaus"

"Try telling that to Bekah, she dragged me to that bloody club and you of all people should know how hard it is to say no to our darling sister, she can be quite scary when she wants to be and what is this about a bad reputation?"

"I actually made an list, four weeks ago you were caught driving while intoxicated, five days after that, there was a picture of you on every magazine smoking pot and let's not forget you going to jail for vandalism"

"I object, that pot thing was all Damon's fault and I really don't think that expressing yourself through art is an crime"

"It is if you express yourself on private property"

"Brother, you're an lawyer not my manager so back off"

When those words left Klaus's mouth a mass of blonde hair entered the untidy bedroom, she walked straight to Klaus and slapped him on the back of his head "No Elijah's not your manager, I am but if you keep acting out like this, you won't have one at all"

"Lexi, sweetheart nice to see you too" Klaus answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Lexi Branson glared at the actor before she moved her attention to Elijah instead "So what are we going to do about this?"

Elijah looked at his watch, and sighed loudly "I have no idea but we have to think of something fast, I have to go, I'm going to be late for an meeting" The man answered giving his brother one more glance before he left the room"

Klaus was just about to speak but stopped when he saw Lexi's pale hand in front of his face "I don't want to hear any of your excuses Klaus" The blonde stated.

"Do you even know this woman?" Lexi asked, gesturing to the magazine on the bed.

"Of course I do, it's Ca- Candor…uh Candice, that's it, her name's Candice" The brit replied.

Lexi cursed under her breath "Oh God, this is Camille all over again"

"Camille?"

"That woman you slept with a month ago, we had to bribe her not to tell anyone about your night together" Lexi reminded him while pacing up and down in the room when she noticed a red bra under one of the pillows.

"Seriously?!" Lexi complained, pointing towards the bra while Klaus just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile.

Rebekah came strutting into her brother's bedroom, looking outraged "Out of everyone in that club, you had too choose that evil slut's friend"

"You know her?" Lexi questioned.

"She's one of Katherine's friends, I met her last night"

"I have an idea" Lexi stated while sending an evil smirk towards Klaus's direction.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" The brit questioned.

"Nope, Hey Bex I'm going to need you to call Katherine and tell her that she and her friend should meet us here" Lexi replied looking at Rebekah.

"Brother, you should really go shopping, there's no more food in your kitchen" The man answered leaning against the door frame, putting the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kol?" Klaus questioned his youngest brother..

"Oh I arrived in the early morning, I found some things to keep me busy. I met that blonde earlier, she's quite gorgeous, I'm surprised that you brought her home, you usually go to their home or even an hotel but never at your own house."

"Shut it Kol" Klaus warned.

* * *

Both Bonnie and Caroline came through the back of the apartment building so that they won't be seen, when they entered their the apartment both of them saw an sleeping Katherine who's still in her pyjama shorts and tank top, lying on the couch.

Bonnie walked over to the brunette, crouching slightly "WAKE UP BITCH!" Bonnie yelled, Caroline immediately started rubbing her head because of the killer hang over while Katherine fell off the couch "OW'

Katherine quickly stood up "Well good morning to you too" The grumpy brunette mumbled while glaring at the singer, while Bonnie just gave her a cheesy smile.

Katherine's attention was now on a very hung over Caroline "What the hell happened to you, I was so worried, you could've been dead in a ditch somewhere"

Caroline was just about to reply before Bonnie beat her to it "She was getting freaky with, wait for it….Klaus FREAKING Mikaelson!"

Katherine started laughing "Yeah right, come on tell me what happened?" The brunette questioned.

"Offended" Caroline complained because her best friend didn't believe that she could get attention from a celebrity without her help.

Bonnie just showed Caroline the magazine which caused the brunette to gasp. "Oh shit, I got to meet Jer in ten minutes for lunch and traffic is cray-cray, Do you think Kat needs to visit the emergency room?" Bonnie questioned when she noticed Katherine's shocked expression.

"I'll take care of it, go have an amazing time with Jeremy and tell him to keep it in his pants" Caroline said to the singer.

Once Bonnie was gone, Caroline got a little worried when Katherine's state still hasn't changer "Hey yo" The blonde snapped her fingers in front of the model's face.

"You slept with Klaus as in Rebekah's brother?" The model questioned.

"Wait a minute…Klaus and that blonde from last night are siblings?" Caroline asked which caused Katherine to nod her head franticly.

Katherine heard her phone ring on the kitchen table and walked towards it "Speak of the devil" the brunette mumbled when she noticed the caller idée: Devil's spawn aka Rebekah.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Lots Of Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you beautiful people, I wanted to update sooner but I was busy with school (That actually means that I was too lazy). I absolutely LOVE dark Caroline and yay rippah Stefan is back bitches! I'm also really sad because I just discovered that Tyler Hoechlin won't be returning as a series regular on Teen Wolf (WTF?!) I need my Derek Hale! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Caroline just emerged from the bathroom, she just finished 'scrubbing off the shame'. She adjusted the towel before she started walking on towards her room when she noticed an agitated Katherine sitting on the couch starring intently at her phone. "Hey what's wrong?"

Katherine turned her head towards the blonde "Rebekah just called, she wants us and when I say us I mean the both of us, as in you and me to meet her at Klaus's house" Katherine said while gesturing towards herself and Caroline.

"What?" the blonde exclaimed "Hell no, that's not going to happen, I'm not going back there"

"I know but it sounded important and I may have already said that we're going to be there" Katherine replied sheepishly starring at the blonde for her reaction.

"Fine you can go but I'm not setting foot inside that house again" the blonde replied stubbornly.

Katherine sighed "Fine I guess both of us will be staying at home then, just imagine if we went over there and he tells you that he passed some sort of sexual disease over to you" The brunette joked and started laughing when she noticed Caroline's expression. "OhMyGosh Care, I'm joking and there's nothing to worry about, you guys did use a protection right?"

Caroline eyes went wide and then she started thinking back to the night before "Oh My God, I can't remember" The blonde started to panic "I don't want to get a sexual disease!"

Both of the girls stopped their conversation when they noticed the door opening, they both saw Elena Gilbert strutting into the living room wearing a pair of bright green shorts, a black tank top, with some black ankle boots and with her usual straight hair in waves.

"Caroline, imagine my surprise when I see you and Klaus Mikaelson on that maga-" Elena tried to say but got cut off by the loud groan from the blonde.

"Does everyone know?!" Caroline grunted while stomping towards her bedroom "Get dressed Kat, it looks like we're paying a little visit to the Mikaelsons" the blonde replied muttering under her breath.

When Caroline closed her bedroom door, Elena starred at her sister with confusion "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, Caroline just had a one night stand with a celebrity, and now we're going to his house to find out if he has any sexual diseases" The brunette answered simply before she hurriedly walked to her room to get dressed leaving her sister standing all alone in the living room, looking confused as ever.

* * *

Katherine was currently in the drivers seat from her camaro, Caroline was in the front seat while Elena was in the back seat, both of them listening to Caroline ranting about how this is a terrible idea. Caroline was wearing an peach coloured skater skirt with a white tank stop and white flats and her hair curled while Katherine was wearing an pair of white floral shorts, a white crop top (you can see her black bra underneath) with black combat boots.

"I can't just walk in there, I mean I slept with the guy, what am I suppose to say to him?" Caroline said worriedly.

"You're going to be fine Care, just be yourself and maybe he won't be there, I mean Kat did say that this Rebekah girl invited you guys" Elena reassured the blonde.

Katherine starred at her sister in the rear-view mirror "Yeah she invited me and Caroline so what the hell are you doing here"

Elena rolled her brown eyes "I was bored"

"Can the two f you just shut up, I'm in the middle of having an panic attack" The blonde said, drawing the attention back to her.

"You better get pull yourself together because we're here, this is the house right?" Katherine asked while driving pass the gates.

Caroline starred at the house- can you really call it that? It looked more like a mansion "Yeah, this is it"

The three women climbed out of the car and walked to the front door "Should we knock or somethi-" Elena said but got cut off by the door opening to reveal an older woman wearing an uniform, in her mid forties, properly the maid.

"You must be Miss. Katherine, please come in, Miss. Rebekah is waiting for you in the living room" The woman said, hey eyes drifting from Katherine to Elena, obviously confused but she didn't say anything.

The woman led them towards the living room to see Rebekah sprawled out on the couch, typing furiously on her Iphone "Miss. Rebekah your guests are here"

"Thank you Trudy, you may leave now" The blonde instructed, not bothering looking up from her phone. The woman only nodded before walking away.

A moment of silence passed before the blonde finally looked up from her phone "Sorry, that was impor- holy shit" a confused Rebekah exclaimed while looking between Katherine and Elena.

"I have a twin, get over it" The feisty brunette spat.

Before Rebekah could reply another blonde walled into the room, starring at the three guest who were standing in the living room. "Hey I'm Lexi Branson, you must be Katherine…" The blonde started.

"..,That's Katherine, I'm Elena" The brunette replied, pointing at her sister.

Caroline" The blonde introduced herself, still feeling out of place in the house she spend the night in.

Lexi nodded with a small smile "Sorry, you just look so much alike, it's nice to meet all of you"

Kol walked down the hall, glancing into the living room for a second before continuing his journey toward the front door because he's brother kicked him out, Kol walked backwards towards the living room starring at the three beautiful women while grinning.

"Kol Mikaelson, the most handsome man you'll ever meet, the pleasure's all yours" The cocky man introduced himself which caused both Rebekah and Lexi to scoff "It's nice to see you again, darling" He greeted Caroline.

"Kol, out!" a hot British voice instructed from behind the cocky man.

"But Nik…" Kol pouted, noticing the stern look from his brother "Fine" The youngest Mikaelson brother replied, sending a wink towards the three women before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that sweethearts, he can be a tad full of himself" the British man apologised "Klaus Mikaelson" he introduced himself with a smirk.

Caroline stood there awkwardly while Katherine and Elena introduced themselves, the blonde didn't know what to do, she pinched herself softly just to make sure that she was in fact standing in the same room as a actor…a really attractive actor who she also slept with.

"You don't have any sexual diseases right?" Caroline's eyes snapped to Katherine who was asking the question.

Rebekah and Elena both started giggling "No, I do not have any sexual diseases" The Brit replied.

"I'm truly surprised by that answer" Lexi muttered.

Klaus's eyes wandered towards Caroline, smirking softly when she avoided his gaze "Candice, love.." He started while Lexi face palmed herself.

"It's Caroline" The blonde snapped while sending a glare towards Katherine who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Easy mistake, love" the Brit replied.

Katherine noticed Caroline roll her tongue inside her mouth, which she only did when she was getting mad "Uh so why are we here?" The brunette interrupted before Caroline said something she would regret.

"I would also like to know" Rebekah stated while starring at Lexi.

Lexi sighed while walking towards the table and pouring herself some rich people scotch "Okay so the short version is that Klaus wants to be in this movie but the directors thinks that he wont be suitable for the part because of his bad reputation and that's where you my dear Caroline comes in, your going to pretend to be Klaus's girlfriend so that the directors think that he's actually a decent human being and just doesn't go around sleeping with people…anymore" The blonde haired woman said in one breath.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed the same time Klaus said "I don't agree to any of this"

"Well sadly, you both don't have a choice. It's not my fault you slept together and then it ended up on the front of a magazine cover so now both of you have to face the consequences. Lexi argued.

Caroline scoffed "There's no way in hell I'm doing this and this entire thing is your fault!" The blonde exclaimed pointing towards Klaus who looked confused.

"How in the bloody hell is this my fault? And in case you have forgotten you were the one all over me, remember you're also the one who pretended not to know me and started flirting with me"

"I really didn't know who you freaking were! I don't spend my entire life in front of a television and you can't blame me for flirting, I was drunk and drunk girls flirt! And don't put this entire thing on me because you started flirting with me first!"

"I think I'm getting a headache" Rebekah muttered while rubbing her head and starring back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. "Where's Oprah when you need her"

"Ugh I can't just stand here and watch you two fight" Katherine said while walking towards Rebekah and taking a seat "Okay I'm comfortable now, start bantering again" The brunette instructed while starring at Klaus and Caroline who looked strangely at her but she ignored them "Hey, do you guys have popcorn?" She asked Rebekah.

Elena rolled her eyes before walking towards her sister and took her hand, when she reached Caroline she took her hand too "So we're going to go now, good luck with that movie…yeah" Elena said awkwardly while dragging her friends towards the door.

They turned around to just in time to see three attractive men entering the living room "You know, I think we should stay a little bit" Katherine said while starring at the men approvingly. "I'm Katherine"

"Damon Salva-"The dark haired man immediately tried introduced himself but got cut off.

"What is this?" Elijah asked his sibling and Lexi while starring at the three women in the living room.

Lexi walked towards Caroline and put her one arm across her shoulders "Elijah, This is Caroline, she's that girl on the magazine with Klaus and she's going to pretend to be Klaus's girlfriend to save his reputation" The blonde said with a smile.

"That's actually a pretty decent idea" Elijah replied.

"No, we were actually just leaving" Caroline spat, removing the arm with from her shoulders and walked pass the men with Katherine and Elena following closely behind.

"We'll pay you" Caroline heard Elijah say, she turned around slowly starring at the older Mikaelson "a heavy amount of money all you have to do is go on a couple public events with Niklaus and then you guys won't have to see each other again" Elijah continued.

"You're not actually thinking about doing this, right? Because if you are then you lost your mind" She heard Elena say.

Caroline bit her lip, when she felt Katherine touch her arm "Let's go home Care, I agree with Lena, I don't care how hot these guys are, your not going to do it"

Katherine and Elena both started turning around, ready to walk toward the door when they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a faint voice say "I'll do it"

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you beautiful people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed and favourite this story, I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

Caroline sat cross legged on the couch with her sleeping shorts and an oversized sweatshirt that used to belong to her ex boyfriend, Tyler lockwood. The blonde was looking over the contract that Elijah send over a couple days earlier, her lawyer Marcel Gerhard already looked it over and approved it but the blonde didn't sign it yet because she's starting having second thoughts

Her attention was drawn to Katherine who stumbled out the bathroom wearing nothing but a purple bra and dark jeans, with her hair in a fluffy towel. "What the hell's on your face?" Caroline questioned, referring to the green stuff on her friend's face.

"It's a facial mask" The brunette answered simply "Do you think my perfect complexion comes naturally?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Where are you going?"

"Bonnie, Jeremy and I are going to get drunk at a club and when they ditch me to go hook up somewhere, I'm going to find myself a hot guy and do the dirty deed. I would invite you to come with us but I don't think your fake boyfriend would approve of you getting drunk and having yet another one night stand"

"You've been going out every single night for more that a week now" The blonde pointed out. "What' up?"

Katherine sighed loudly "Do you think I'm hot?" the brunette noticed the look the blonde was giving her "In general, do you think I'm hot?" Katherine elaborated.

"Not right now with that thing on your face but yeah your definitely not unattractive…why?" Caroline asked uncertainly.

"When we were at Klaus's place, when those three guys entered the living room, that one in the suit- Elijah, he didn't look at me" Caroline face scrunched up in confusion when Katherine talked.

"I'm not following" The blonde stated.

"He looked at me but he didn't check me out like those other two, even that hot guy with the brown hair checked Elena and I out and then I noticed Rebekah giving us a glare so I'm guessing that their dating or she likes him but anyway my point is people always check me out but he didn't, even girls check me out for crying out loud!"

"So let me get this straight, you get drunk and sleep with people just because one guy didn't check you out? You're fifty shades of fucked up"

"Have you been reading my fifty shades of grey books again?" The brunette questioned.

"Maybe.."

Katherine sighed loudly "I don't get you, you'll read the books but you won't watch the movie, your missing out on seeing Jamie Dorman's sexy ass"

Caroline rolled her eyes, she was just about to reply when the doorbell ring, Katherine got up to answer it muttering "It's properly Jer and Bon"

Katherine came running back a second later with her towel hung loosely on her face "You didn't see anything!" the brunette screamed before running into the bathroom.

Caroline looked towards the bathroom where Katherine just disappeared into, confused but when she heard chuckling behind her, she quickly tuned around only to see a smirking Klaus standing there in a pair of black jeans and a grey Henley "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Katherine told Rebekah where you live and Rebekah told me" The Brit answered simply.

"Okay I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus smirked at the blonde "You and I are going to get to know each other"

Caroline only scoffed "Yeah right"

"Oh come on, it will be fun and it doesn't look like you have any plans" Klaus said gesturing towards her clothes.

"I do have plans!" The blonde replied childishly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you don't!" a faint voice from the bathroom yelled.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Klaus smirked again "Well since you don't have any plans, would you like to accompany me?"

Katherine suddenly walked out of the bathroom, her face clean and she was wearing a top "Caroline will be ready in a minute" The brunette said while leading the blonde towards her bedroom while Caroline objected.

When both of the girls were in the privacy of Caroline's bedroom, the blonde tuned towards her friend "What the hell, Kat? I thought you didn't approve of us fake dating and now your practically shoving me in his arms"

"I still don't approve of it but you might as well get to know the guy and find out if Elijah's gay or in a relationship" The brunette replied.

"Why the hell would I ask Klaus if he's brother's in a relationship or if he's gay?" Caroline asked when Katherine started searching in the blonde's closet for something appropriate to wear.

"Just find out if he's available" The brunette sighed, throwing a pair of faded jeans and a light pink sweater towards the blonde.

Caroline rolled her eyes, catching the clothes and quickly dressed herself. She paired the outfit with her favourite pair of uggs and put her hair in a messy bun. "I approve" Katherine said looking at the outfit.

The two women walked back to the living room to see Klaus on the couch, flipping through a random magazine. "You kids have fun, not too much fun though" Katherine said "Seriously! Get the hell out of here, Jeremy and Bonnie will be here any minute and I still haven't done my hair…or my make up"

Klaus muttered something about Katherine acting just like Rebekah before walking towards the door with Caroline following close behind.

* * *

"You do realise that this is not a date right?" Caroline said when she noticed Klaus stopping the car right in front of a lake after a thirty minute drive.

"I'm well aware sweetheart" Klaus replied exiting the car and retrieving a basket from the backseat before he started walking towards the lake leaving Caroline no choice but to follow him.

Caroline trailed behind the Brit until he stopped and pulled out the blanket from the basket. Klaus sat on the blanket once he was done putting it neatly on the ground; he patted the vacant side of the blanket signalling Caroline to sit down.

The blonde sighed loudly before plopping herself next to Klaus. "This doesn't seem like your kind of thing" The blonde said while gesturing towards the basket.

"What do you think 'my kind of thing' is, Caroline Forbes and if you must know Rebekah told me that girls like stuff like this"

"Well I'm not like most girls and how do you know my last name?"

"I might've done my research on you, Caroline Forbes, daughter of Elizabeth and Bill Forbes, twenty three years of age; you were born and raised in Mystic Falls before you moved to New York when you were nineteen and I also happen to know that you were Miss Mystic Falls, did I leave anything out?" Klaus questioned.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a small smile "I was cheerleading captain too" The blonde gloated proudly but was suddenly interrupted by a loud growl coming from her stomach.

Klaus started chuckling "Are you hungry, love?"

"Well I was just about to make me something to eat but I was rudely interrupted by you storming into my home demanding that we get to know each other"

Klaus reached for the basket before pulling out a box of pizza and some expensive looking wine "Looks like you thought of everything" Caroline noted.

The man only smirked before opening the wine bottle and pouring it in two separate glasses, he handed one glass to the blonde next to him. Caroline took the glass with caution before opening to pizza box.

"I didn't think that British people ate pizza"

Klaus looked at the blonde strangely "Well, I've grown quite fond of American food" the Brit answered taking a bite of his pizza slice.

"So you're from England…obviously but why did you move?" Caroline asked trying to make conversation.

"Well Elijah was staying in America while attending law school and one day Rebekah and I were fed up with…certain situations at home so we just packed our stuff and left and stayed with Elijah for a while"

"Okay so why did want to become an actor?" Caroline asked taking a sip of the wine in her glass.

"After we moved in with Elijah, I met Stefan Salvatore and we became good mates and then he introduced me to his brother Damon, he's a director and he was busy with this movie but the main lead quit for mysterious reasons and when they held audition again I decided to audition to try to get some extra money, I was really shocked when Damon called me a few weeks after that telling me that I got the part"

"How old are you?"

"I will be tuning twenty seven in a few short weeks"

Caroline nodded taking another slice of pizza out of the box "Okay so how many siblings do you have"

"There's Finn, he's still living in England with his wife Sage and then there's Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, I also had another younger brother Henrik but he died during child birth" Klaus was truly surprised that he was sharing this much about his family to a stranger.

Caroline almost chocked on her wine when she heard about his youngest brother "I'm sorry, My dad passed away two years ago" Caroline said "Uh so I thought you said that only you and Rebekah moved to America so what is Kol doing here?"

"He stayed with Finn and his Sage for a couple of years before he decides that he was bored and moved in with Elijah instead" Klaus said, chuckling softly at Kol's antics.

"What about your dad?" The blonde questioned.

Klaus suddenly got tense at the mention of his father "I think that's enough questions for today, sweetheart"

Caroline noticed how tense he got at the mention of his father but she didn't question it "Why do you always call me sweetheart and love, you do realise that I have a name right?"

"You do realise that I'm British right?" Klaus mocked. "So what do you want to do with your life?"

The blonde sighed loudly "I always wanted to be a journalist. After I finished college, I send out my application to lots of companies but I was either rejected or they weren't hiring anybody. Katherine tried to pull some strings but I declined because I wanted to do it myself"

Klaus only nodded and suddenly stood up after he wiped his mouth and started undressing himself "Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline asked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a swim" Klaus clarified

"Why are you covering your eyes? It's nothing you haven't seen before"

Caroline's cheeks reddened slightly, she parted her fingers and sighed in relied when she noticed Klaus was still wearing his boxers. The relief was short lived and replaced by anger when Klaus jumped into the water which caused the water to splash on her and soak her clothes.

"SERIOUSLY?! I just bought this top" The blonde said while gesturing towards her now wet top.

"I guess you're just going to have to get out of those wet clothes before you get a cold" the cocky Mikaelson said while floating in the water with his eyes closed.

Caroline smirked evilly before quickly striping of her clothes, leaving her in only her light blue bra and black boy short. "You're right I feel much better now"

Klaus opened his eyes, almost chocking on the water, he really didn't think she was going to do it. Caroline rolled her eyes "you're such a man" The blonde muttered before jumping in the water.

* * *

"So I guess this is the part when I kiss you goodnight?" Klaus asked when he pulled up behind Caroline's apartment building.

"In your dreams, Mikaelson"

Klaus turned around in his seat to look at the blonde next to him. Caroline looked at him confused when he put his hand out in front of him "Friends?"

Caroline smirked slightly before shaking his hand "Friends, who also happen to fake date" The blonde clarified which caused Klaus to smirk back at her.

"I had fun tonight" Caroline said while climbing out of the car.

"I did too, Goodnight Caroline"

"Goodnight Klaus" Caroline said before she closed the door and started walking towards the apartment building.

Caroline entered her apartment when she saw the papers that Elijah send still sitting on the couch. She walked to the couch, took the pen of the table and signed the papers before walking towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

**Review if you liked this chapter.**


End file.
